Not Fade Away
by Shulik
Summary: This is the last episode of Angel done my way. Happy endings all around. Spuffy.


Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BtvS/ATS

Some dialogue taken from Season 5 Angel Episode Not Fade Away

Some spoilers for Buffy Season 8.

Please review

"Where's Lorne and the lawyer?" Spike wiped off his sword and lifted his head to catch some of the rainwater in his mouth.

"I have no idea," Angel stared straight ahead, face blank as he watched the approaching demon army "either they're dead or they're not coming."

"You're a cold bastard aren't you?" Spike uttered looking in shock at his grandsire.

"No, he's just a backstabbing liar," the familiar drawl came down from the ladder of the building they were standing next, Lindsey vaulted down and landed between the two vampires, "and you wish that I was dead," he scratched his stubble, adding a thoughtful "asshole".

Angel gaped at the lawyer who was very much still alive.

Lindsey grimaced "I sang for Lorne before he could shoot me."

Spike swiveled his head to stare incredulously at the taller vampire at his side, "you told Lorne to _shoot_ him?"

Angel nodded, jaw firmly clamped together and brow furrowed in his trademark 'thinking face', "he had to contribute to the effort."

Spike stopped, placed his sword at his feet and tried to make sense of what he was being told "you told _Lorne _the pacifist, anagogic demon that's afraid to get bitch slapped to shoot Lindsey in cold blood?"

He then looked at the lawyer who was busy trying to wash off the blood on his face under the rainwater "so why are you still alive then? No thanks to this wanker. And, where's Kermit?"

Lindsey sighed and rubbed his face, "he left. He couldn't take it anymore, he's not a fighter and this was too much for him."

"How do we know we can believe you? And that you didn't just murder Lorne?" Angel sneered.

Lindsey lifted up his middle finger "I wouldn't kill him. I like him…unlike you."

Illyria approached them "I tire of this chatter, when can we start wreaking violence on these halfbloods?"

"Soon Lyri," Spike smiled sadly at her. He knew the Old One was grieving Wesley's death and wanted to deal with her overwhelming emotions in the only way she knew how, through violence.

He turned to Angel, "in terms of a plan?"

The big vampire unsheathed his sword, "we fight."

"I was hoping for something a little more complicated," Spike grimaced, he looked at a bleeding Gunn "plus Charlie boy's not looking all that well."

Both vampires looked grimly at the dying human.

Illyria hissed suddenly, looking at a point in the air in front of them "I would move away from there if I was you Angel."

He looked at her, "why?"

The blue haired demon god cracked her neck, "I feel a strong disturbance in the air. There are large magics at work here."

Angel swallowed convulsively, he had hoped that they would have a few minutes to get ready for the army but it looked like Sebassis's general was opening a portal right next to them. He backed away from where Illyria was pointing to and began swinging his sword, trying to warm up for the large fight about to take place.

Spike picked up his sword from where he has placed it.

Lindsey sighed and shook his head, "I should have fucking left with the green guy."

"Why didn't you?" Angel snarked.

"Redemption you shithead, something you're supposed to know about" the lawyer threw back at him.

A loud crack stopped their argument, every one of them took a couple of steps back from where a rip in space was growing. White lighting cracked on the surface of the entrance way as it expanded.

Angel frowned, it looked like the portal was being opened from somewhere remarkably human. He could see couches, two computer desks and a bookcase through the rip.

A jovial voice sounded pretty loud in the silence of the alley, the demon army's yells muted on the other side of the street.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Both vampires' jaws dropped, Buffy was coming through the rip. Wearing her red leather pants, a long sleeved black shirt, hair in a high bun- she was gorgeous. She was also very well armed, a crossbow between shoulder blades, stakes in thigh holsters, the tips of daggers glowed from her boots, and a large sword in her left hand.

Faith was at her side, the dark haired slayer was wearing all black. She had two katanas sheathed behind her back, a wicked looking longbow in her hands, stakes in thigh holsters and daggers in her boots.

Buffy beamed as she stepped into the alley, Faith gave them a jaunty salute as she followed the smaller blonde.

Young girls began pouring out after them.

They were being led by two older looking girls, a redhead and an African American girl with dreadlocks. Both were wearing all black and had the same weapons them as the two slayers at the front of the procession.

Spike guessed that the young female warriors stepping out one after another through the portal were all slayers, he gaped at their precise movements almost militaristic in their unity.

"Buffy," the dark haired vampire uttered softly, stepping forward to embrace his eternal beloved.

She held up a finger for him to wait and turning back on his slightly incredulous face, she barked out "secure the perimeter, longbows for aerial support, crossbows in second line, swords and daggers in the front. This is *not* a drill people, I don't want to lose anyone so let's do this the smart way."

Faith stepped forward, "break it up into teams, cover each other's asses and try not to get killed."

"Yes, Slayers Alpha!" the slayers saluted and clicked their heels.

Spike almost choked on his tongue. He remembered the rag tag bunch of potentials from Sunnydale, the time it took for them to achieve any semblance of discipline. The girls in front of him were nothing like that though, they were a well trained killing machine.

Buffy did a small fist bump with Faith, the two stood side by side and waited for every girl's attention to be trained on them. In unison they yelled out "Electus!"

The hundred or so slayers in the alley reacted like one organism, respect and obedience shining in their every move as they answered "Unus!"

They broke up in pairs and moved on their assignments.

Buffy turned back to face the shocked remains of the AI gang. She smiled sweetly at Angel, taking a deliberate step in his direction "you have a level ten apocalypse and you didn't think to ask us for help?"

Faith in the meantime had sidled up to Lindsey, she looked him and down "what are you doing here?"

The ex-lawyer grinned down at her, "Redemption."

"Ah," the former rogue slayer nodded sagely, she winked at him "do you need a sponsor? Angel was mine, maybe I could be yours."

"Why Miss Lehane, I would be honored," he smirked at her.

"Oh, check this out," she poked his ribs and motioned over to where Buffy had just let a punch fly, knocking Angel off his feet and right into a puddle.

Lindsey cackled loudly at the sight of the glowering vampire looking for all the world like an angry cat as he got up from the water drenched ground.

"Now love," Spike held his palms up in supplication as Buffy moved to face him, "I tried to find you in Italy. But seeing you with the Immortal, I realized that I couldn't destroy your happiness again. Angel was right, I had already destroyed your life enough."

The blonde slayer raised an eyebrow and leaned around him to peer at Faith, "is that Decoy One or Two?"

Faith scratched her chin, "I think it's Three actually. The last time I heard she was living in Rome."

"Ah," the small slayer nodded turned back to her peroxide blonde ex-lover.

The look of hope on his face was devastating to see, "decoy?"

Buffy smiled gently at him, "her name is Rhiannon I believe. She's pretty good, but her taste in shoes sucks."

"Of course it does," Spike chuckled brokenly. He looked suddenly lost standing in front of her.

"Oh Spike," she sighed and shook her head. The raindrops fell down her face but Faith was sure that there were tears mixed in there with them.

"Slayer, I'm so sorry," his voice cracked as he took a step towards her.

"Shut up dummy," she smiled, bridging the distance between them she rose on her toes and kissed him deeply.

Faith grinned, finally. It had been a long year full of grief and pain for her sister slayer and she was happy that Buffy had finally happened the missing part of her heart.

Lindsey gave a loud cackle at her side and Faith turned to him quizzically, he was vainly trying to hold in his laughter but she saw what he was so amused by.

Angel was watching the kissing Buffy and Spike and he looked _pissed _.

Faith had always respected the hell out of the Irish vampire, but even she had to admit how badly he had fucked up. It was bad enough that he had dumped Buffy for the *better good* but he had also kept Spike away from her.

She looked at the laughing Lindsey, it wasn't that funny but she guessed that the man needed something to cheer him up. He and Angel had always had a fairly antagonistic relationship and the vampire's heartbreak was like balm to the lawyer's soul.

Vi's voice sounded urgent, "Slayers Alpha, there's movement from the Eastern Quadrant. I have reports of Fyarls coming through portals."

Faith nodded and turned to separate Buffy and Spike, "come on lovebirds, let's do this thing and you guys can hook up all you want once we're done."

The two stepped away from each other, grinning like loons reunited.

"It's good to have you back blondie," Faith told him.

"It's good to be back," he grinned back at her.

The air cracked loudly and everyone heard the first sounds of fighting, the two slayers grinned at each other and unsheathed their swords stepping forward to join their trainees in battle.

Lindsey smirked at Spike and went to help a slayer transporting Gunn.

Angel looked at his grandchilde in barely concealed anger, the blonde was practically beaming as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Illyria came between them, she sneered at her lighter haired pet "are you done with your display of emotions? I wish to do violence."

"Well, wishes happen to be horses today," Spike cocked his head at the sound of the approaching demon army.

Angel took out his broadsword, "among other things." He cracked his neck, "let's go to work."


End file.
